


(Mg,Fe2+)2(Mg,Fe2+)5Si8O22(OH)2

by humanveil



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bars and Pubs, M/M, science puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Erik takes a sip of his beer, head nodding at his shirt. "Apparently, I'll be coming tonight if I get with you."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Mg,Fe2+)2(Mg,Fe2+)5Si8O22(OH)2

**Author's Note:**

> [insp.](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/post/140509005667)

Charles has been in the bar a few hours before he spots him. He's tucked in the corner, a beer on the table in front of him. He's alone, but there's a purse on the table next to him. Charles assumes it belongs to the blonde whose tongue is down the throat of another girl ten feet away from him.

He looks at his own drink, contemplating for a moment before downing it and standing. The mysterious man in the corner is the most attractive man he's seen all night – hell, he's the most attractive man he's seen all _year_ – and he doesn't see the harm in at least _trying_.

He adds an extra sway to his step and puts on his best smile as he walks towards him. He gains the man's attention once he's a few feet away, and moves his fingers in a little wave.

"Is this seat taken?"

The man gives him a once over, his gaze trailing over his body, his outfit. With a small smirk, he waves a hand at the seat. "Not at all."

Charles grins and sits, eyes locking with the beautiful man's. "Charles Xavier," he says, reaching a hand across the table. "And who may you be?"

"Erik Lehnsherr," the man replies, shaking his hand. His touch lingers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"We've hardly met."

"A pleasure all the same," Charles says, tongue running across his bottom lip slowly.

He's almost intimidated by Erik, the man looks far too put together, too handsome, to be in this particular bar. It makes him slightly stupid.

He reaches an arm across the table, his hands resting next to Erik's, his fingers brushing the skin of his wrist. "What brings you here?"

Erik's lips tilt in a smile, "A friend who's apparently incompetent at flirting on her own."

Charles takes another glance at the blonde, "Seems like she did alright."

"I said apparently," Erik says, almost too quietly to be heard over the music. He gives Charles' outfit another look, head tilting to the side as he grins. "Seems like you do alright, as well."

"What makes you say that?"

Erik takes a sip of his beer, head nodding at his shirt. "Apparently, I'll be coming tonight if I get with you."  
  
Charles blushes, and he takes a quick glance at his shirt. He honestly hadn't expected anyone to understand it.

"Yet to be proven wrong," he replies, grinning as Erik laughs.

Erik stands and moves towards Charles, his body bending to place his mouth right over the smaller man's ear. "I suppose your hypothesis could do with some further testing," he murmurs, hot breath tickling the skin of Charles' neck. "If you're willing."

Charles looks up at him, eyes shining in the low lighting of the bar. "A beautiful man like you, who also understands science puns? Darling, I'm _definitely_ willing."


End file.
